Biostatistics Biostatistics is a vital component of all aspects of well designed cancer research. The Biostatistics Core provides HCCC investigators with a shared resource that assists with study design and statistical analysis of basic, clinical, and population-based studies. The core includes four experienced biostatisticians, and promotes and maintains an environment in which HCCC investigators feel free to involve the Biostatistics Core at all stages of research activity where statistical input might be beneficial. The Biostatistics core 1) Collaborates with HCCC investigators in the design of clinical, epidemiologic, basic science research and quality of life projects 2) Collaborates with HCCC investigators in the analysis of data from clinical, epidemiologic, and basic science projects 3) Conducts and participates in educational programs for investigators, faculty, fellows, students and staff of the HCCC 4) Supports the protocol review and study monitoring activities of the HCCC The Biostatistics Core also takes advantage of additional expertise found in the Department of Biostatistics at the University of lowa College of Public Health and collaborates closely with the newly established Bioinformatics Shared Resource. In 2009, 44 HCCC members for all 6 programs utilized the Biostatistics Core.